


Smile

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little awkward, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: Keith and Lance are hanging out, and Keith decides to tell Lance that he has a cute smile.





	Smile

Lance and Keith were sitting in the common room. Lance was listening to some music that they had been able to find at the space mall, and Keith was flipping through a magazine. It was a peaceful moment that made Keith feel warm inside, knowing that he had companionship now like he had never had back home.

Keith liked being around Lance. At first, when Lance was still determined to be rivals, Keith tried to avoid being alone with him. He used to get headaches from how often Lance screeched in his ears. But now, after everything they’d been through and how much support Lance had given him when Shiro was gone, Keith found himself liking Lance more and more. Maybe even a little too much sometimes.

When Lance started bouncing his leg to the beat of the music that was blaring loud enough through the headphones Lance was wearing that Keith could hear it from where he sat on the other end of the couch, Keith abandoned his reading to watch Lance stealthily. He had his head leaned back and his arms resting on the back of the couch, a small smile on his face as he hummed along to the melody. His eyes were closed, and he looked relaxed.

As if he could sense Keith’s gaze, Lance cracked one eye open to look at Keith from his peripheral. Sitting up, he took out one headphone, a shy smile already spreading across his face.

“What? Was I singing out loud or something?” He asked sheepishly.

Keith shook his head but couldn’t help wondering what Lance’s singing voice sounded like. He would bet everything he had that it was beautiful. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head slightly, “you weren’t singing.”

“Then, what is it?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he brought a hand to his cheek. “Is there something on my face?”

Keith smiled fondly at Lance’s concern for his appearance. “No, you just have a really cute smile.”

Lance froze. Keith froze. Keith’s mind started racing, because that’s not something to bros just casually say to each other while chilling. Five seconds passed, then ten. Keith watched as Lance’s face slowly turned more and more red, feeling certain that his was doing the same. He swallowed, about to try and backtrack away from his comment, when Lance spoke.

“Thanks. You have a great smile, too.” 

And now Keith could feel his ears burning. “Thanks.”

With nothing left to say, he turned back to his magazine. He and Lance both didn’t say anything about the fact that they both scooted a little closer to each other after that. They also didn’t mention the fact that they both couldn’t seem to stop blushing or smiling to themselves. And if Keith’s insides got a little warmer after that, well, who’d blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
